Space Warrior's: Hurtful Reunion
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: While Heading back home, to pay respect to his loved ones, Ross encounter's Arceus who decides to teach him in the Final Power of the Life Aura's. When Rasets Gets wind he quickly sends a powerful force to stop the training.
1. Anniversary of Sadness

Space Warrior's

Hurtful Reunion

Part One: Anniversary of Sadness.

We find the Author Fighter's HQ still covered in snow, as everyone was still inside either sipping some kind of hot drink, or simply chatting. All of the Space Warrior's where their as well as the Author Fighter's. Except one.

"Hey, where's Ross? He isn't still sore after that Brawl," Nukid asked. Suddenly Omega's eyes flashed Red for a second as if remembering something before Lowering his head. As he faced The Space Warrior's.

"You all know what happen's soon right?" Omega asked. Immediatly The Space Warrior's realized what he meant before lowering their heads as well.

"Why what's up?" Hikari asked.

"In two week's is the date Ross wishes he could forget." Kirby said sadly.

"What do you mean?" X Prodigy asked.

"The Day he lost everything, his home, his family, his only friend, everything," Metaknight said. As the Author Fighter Immediatly got what they where talking about.

"The ARK Incident in his dimension right?" Darkmagicianmon said, As Omega simply nodded.

"Yes the Date the Incident took place is coming soon. It is Ross's own tradition to head back to his dimension to pay respects," Marissa said.

"To Everyone who died, so he could live and save the world," Michael said. As Marissa looked up since she knew where her boyfriend was.

She was right as I was sitting on the Roof. Unaffected by the snow, as I simply sat their, I lifted up a locket, in it was a picture of a face Ross could never forget,

"I am sorry my friend, I could never save you," I said as unknown to me, a tear fell. The cold air froze it as it hit the ground. While I stared off, hoping to find release.

(Meanwhile)

Back in the Dimension of Origin, Arceus, was watching the state of his Guardian, after sensing the great power from the New Years Brawl. The Pokemon was very happy that his Guardian was progressing so well. He knew soon, he would teach the Pokemorph the final limit of the Life Aura's.

"Soon, soon your purpose will be fufilled." Arceus said calmly. As he turned around to see a special portal, this portal led to the Dimension of Dark Souls, where Giratina kept a Hawk like Guard on all it's prisoners. Normally Darkrai would help, but the Pokemon had vanished. This was wear Rasets Spirit resided for all eternity.

"Soon, your kind of terror, will no longer threaten our peace," Arceus said. As The Portal closed.

(Meanwhile)

The Space Warrior's where heading back to the Halberd for the night, before leaving Marissa faced the Author Fighter's,

"Please help him, he can't keep suffering like this," Marissa said before following the Space Warrior's.

(This will end the Chapter for now, this is shortly after the X Prodigy's Christmas Bonanza, about one or two days after)


	2. Heading back home

Space Warrior's

Hurtful Reunion

Part Two: Heading Back Home.

(Two Weeks Later)

As I began packing a days worth of supplies, I began getting ready for the return trip to my home dimension. The Space Warrior's knew I wanted to go alone. But to get home I needed the Life Aura's, I had already gotten all seven, (Although how I got the Green Aura out of X's sword remains a mystery.)

"Ok times to head out." I said as I headed out to the Deck of the Halberd where the Space Warrior's where waiting.

"Good Luck back there," Kirby said. As I nodded before the Life Aura's floated around me. While Marissa walked over to me, Before glaring at everyone else silently saying 'Get Lost!'

"Uh let's go I heard that their new food's in the Cafeteria," Andy said nervously, before everyone else left the deck. Leaving Me and Marissa alone.

"Marissa...I'm sorry, but I'll be back soon, don't worry," I said while smiling. But Marissa could see that I was faking it.

"Ross...just be careful out there." Marissa said before walking over to me and giving me a Kiss on the Lips. I quickly returned the kiss. After we Broke it, Marissa heading inside as well. As I sighed.

"Time to go," I said, as I lifted my hands at the Life Aura's.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!" I yelled as all seven Aura's glowed, creating a Glowing Rainbow Coloured Portal. I then smiled sadly before jumping in.

(Meanwhile)

Arceus watched the event's that happened. He knew now was the time to approach his Guardian,

"Ok, it's is time now," Arceus whispered before transforming in his place was a Man who looked about 25 Years Old. Had White Hair, Green Eye's, He was wearing A white shirt, Green Gloves, Black Trainers and Blue Jean's.

"Ok time to head out," Arceus said before creating a portal but not before putting on a power dampener this would keep his power's from causing Damage until he got Ross back here. With that he jumped into the portal.

(Meanwhile in the Dimension of Dark Souls)

We find the Spirit of Rasets the King of Darkside's...well former anyway, he was busy watching the events folding with the three way war, between Drake, Shade and the Author Fighter's, suddenly he sensed someone approaching and quickly dispelled the screens before simply sitting in his cage like area, as floating by him was a weird Ghost like Dragon, it was coloured Red, Black and Yellow with multiple Black Bat-like wings, this is Giratina, the Pokemon of Dimensions and The Graveyard Pokemon. It was just doing it's round's to make sure no evil souls where causing damage anywhere, (Although Rasets managed to sneak through)

Rasets knew he had to be careful in his weakened state he wouldn't stand a chance against Giratina, let alone the Human Giratina would choose.

Suddenly Giratina seemed to lift his head as it sensing something before disappearing in a portal.

"Hmm? I wonder what got his attention?" Rasets asked himself before simply shrugging and got back to watching his successors.

(Meanwhile)

I was walking along what looked like a weird road, made completly of energy, this was a dimensional pathway, I had used these before, but I knew this would get someone's attention.

"Alright Giratina where are you?" I called out. As Giratina appeared and seemed to smile.

"Ah, Ross good to see you again?" Giratina greeted,

"Nice to see you too, well you know why I'm here?" Ross asked.

"I know, the Life Aura's should be able to keep you there for a day, then you will be forced back," Giratina warned.

"Thank you once again my friend, send the other Legend's my regards," I called out before walking down the pathway entering another portal.

"I will my friend," Giratina said before disappearing.

(A few minutes later)

As I landed on the ground I found a very familiar sight, it was, the same tree I was standing under, when the Black Arms Incident. I smiled but anyone could noticed the tears.

"It's great to be back," I whispered.


	3. Memories, Meeting Arceus

Space Warrior's

Hurtful Reunion

Part Three: Memories. Meeting Arceus.

As I walked along the path's in Cartoonopolis, the place was still a little run down, but it was repairing nicely, I was taking to the roof tops to avoid running into anyone, Also I was wearing a hoodie to cover my hair, I didn't want anyone recognizing me, As I landed I found myself in what looked like a Badly damaged square, their was still slightly burnt areas,

"This was where I fought XD001, with Darkmagicianmon," I said remembering the fight with that monster.

(Flashback)

Me and Darkmagicianmon were in another area of the city. They ran into Dark's Eye along the way. Ross decided to take his chance.

"Hand over the Life Aura," I stated "Or else."

"So," Dark's Eye said. "You think you have a chance against me, do you?"

I was getting irritated. "Look, it's not that I don't want to fight you…"

"That's a first," Darkmagicianmon interruptedly joked.

I ignored him. "But I'm trying to find the Life Aura for my memories and riches. So why don't you just do us all a favour and get out of here."

Dark's Eye was ticked but still remained calm. "You still don't know you place. XD001, I summon you!"

Right on cue an extremely large shadow pokemon alien appeared. It looked like a Lugia except its feathers where black instead of White. It had bat-like wings and also it had Red eyes.

"BEHOLD!" Dark's Eye shouted. "The wrath of Black Arms!"

XD001 let out a huge roar.

"Hmm," Darkmagicianmon said. "This will be interesting. Come on!"

The battle started.

"XD001," Dark's Eye commanded while leaving. "Burn this entire city and its inhabitants to the ground."

"Check out this monster," Darkmagicianmon said. "We should squash it."

Me and Darkmagicianmon ran towards XD001. Soon, tiny bird like aliens appeared. I saw my chance. I jumped from bird to bird as stepping stones and began to rapidly punch XD001 eyes causing it to howl in pain "Found the weak point!" I said. "Its weak point is its eye's."

XD001 Bull then spat fire from its mouth. The two of us dodged the flames with ease. More bird aliens appeared. Darkmagicianmon took his chance, jump from bird to bird and then fired a dark magic attack at XD001's eyes.

The large alien turned tail and ran. We chased after him. I saw an alien soldier with a laser. I destroyed the alien and took the laser.

Following the strangely predictable pattern, I jumped on bird aliens and fired lasers at XD001's eye.

"This is too easy," Darkmagicianmon cheered. "We'll be done with this creature in no time."

XD001 then aimed his fire attack towards the ground to create a fire wave. I jumped over it, but Darkmagicianmon, being an idiot, got blasted.

"Can we get this over with? I have Life Auras to collect, ugly monster!" I insulted.

When I fired another shot of the laser gun, my body glowed blue.

"Oh yeah!" I smirked. "One time stopping move coming up."

I managed to slow down time to an almost stand still. I saw everything moving slower. XD001, Darkmagicianmon, buildings collapsing. Everything. I also realized I had unlimited ammo for my laser for awhile.

"Time to finish this," I said.

I rapidly fired the laser gun at XD001. The bombarding of lasers was just enough for XD001 to be finished once and for all.

"Yes!" Darkmagicianmon cheered. "The aliens are not going to stand a chance."

All of a sudden, the yellow Life Aura flew towards Me. I grabbed it.

(End Flashback)

As I just stared at the damaged area, I simply sighed before heading off.

A while later I wound up in the place I was searching for, the memorial stone. Shortly After the Black Arm Incident, GUN put this here to remember the people who's live's where lost.

As I walked towards it's I traced down the List of names till I made it to the last name.

'Alyssa Kyle Jones' It read. As I dropped my head.

"I am sorry my friend. I could never save you, at least I kept the promise, I made to you." I said with a sad smile.

"Well I think she would be very happy for what you've done," A voice said. As I quickly turned around to see, Arceus in his human form, Althought I didn't know that.

"Wait who are you?" I asked. He simply smiled before grabbing my shoulder and suddenly everything went white.

(In another Dimension)

As I quickly rubbed my eyes, I noticed I was in some kind of Marble Temple, That nearly looked Greek in design.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. Suddenly I saw a Glow of white as A figure appeared behind me, when I turned around I gasped, it was Arceus in his Pokemon form.

"You are in my home, My Guardian of the Life Aura's," Arceus said as suddenly all Seven Life Aura's appeared around me, and glowed softly,

"Arceus," I whispered before bowing my head in respect.

"There is no need for that, Ross," Arceus said with a smile.

"But why did you bring me here," I asked.

"Because, times are growing Dark, Those Two Darkside's you are fighting are getting very close to reach King Rasets Level of Power," Arceus said with a frown.

"Then why do you need me?" I asked.

"Because I created the Life Aura's to fight evil like them, but I need someone who could them to their full potential, only you can use them," Arceus said.

"You have nearly learned the full power they possess, I only need to teach you one more power," Arceus said.

"Look, Arceus no disrespect but I only have one day back in my home reality, before I am forced back, I would love to learn this power, but I need to pay respect to everyone who gave their lives for mine," I said as I started to leave.

'I wish I didn't have to do this' Arceus thought before speaking up.

"Would you like to see her again?" Arceus asked. Stopping me in my tracks.

"W-what?" I asked.

"The Power I am going to teach you is the power, that the Life Aura's are destined to do, the power to protect and recreate life," Arceus said.

"Really?" I asked.

"You could see her again, I didn't want to use this to get your attention, because it is very dangerous, only someone with pure heart can use the power perfectly, any negative thought's, could cause damage to either you or the person you wish to bring back." Arceus warned.

As I stared at the Legendary Pokemon taking what he said in. Before I quickly got a determined look on my face.

"Where do I start?" I asked, as Arceus smiled.


	4. Training begins

Space Warrior's

Hurtful Reunion

Part Four: Training Begins. A Darkside's plan.

As Me and Arceus showed up at somekind of training room. I saw what looked like multiple screens as well.

"This is where I train and keep watch on events happening in the Outside Universe," Arceus explained.

"So when do we begin, the training?" I ask.

"I need to see how strong you are, I need to see if you can handle the Different Skills of Each Life Aura," Arceus said.

"Alright let's get started." I ask. As I Picked up the Yellow Life Aura as I closed my eye's the Aura started glowing Yellow as what looked like Electricity started crakling around me, Arceus nodded before pulling out a couple of rocks.

"All you need to do is grab these Rocks before they hit the ground." Arceus said, I nodded and with that he tossed them, in a Purple Blur I Managed to grab all of them, although I hit a wall after grabbing the last one.

"Not bad, although you have to work on the brakes," Arceus said. As I slid down the wall, to the floor.

"Alright let's move on," I said.

"OK let's try the Red Aura," Arceus said as I picked up the Red Aura in my right hand. As I concentrated, a Fireball appeared in my hands, as I blasted it at the Dummy Targets turning one to ash.

"Excellent," Arceus said. I nodded before switching for the Dark Blue Life Aura.

(A few hours later)

I was panting on the ground, after concentrating so long on using all seven Life Aura's I had shown that I could use them all without problems. Although I was completly exhausted.

"Not bad work Ross," Arceus commented as I just gave him a thumbs up.

"Now I think the only problem is that you get distracted sometimes when trying to use your powers," Arceus also pointed out.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When your friends are in trouble you try to push the technique to work, causing you to use much more power than normal. For now I need you to meditate for a couple of hours try to calm your mind." Arceus said before walking away.

"Uh...sure Arceus," I said before finding a comfortable place and started meditating.

"Remarkable, he has already mastered the Aura's single abilities, If this keeps up, he will have full control of the Aura's in no time," Arceus said.

(Meanwhile in another Dimension)

Back In Giratina's Dimension of Dark Souls, Rasets was simply watching the progress again of Drake and Shade, he had found out about what happened to the Pokemorph Darkside, Ozzy, and was practically disgusted that a Darkside would work for Good, It was everything against a Darkside's nature, when Drake or Shade reached King Status, Rasets would make sure that they Kill Ozzy.

"Hmm, thing seem to be running smoothly at this rate, they will reach my level soon." Rasets said pleased at the progress those two where making, suddenly a wave of power seemed to pass by the Dimension, Giratina sensed it as well, and seemed to smile. Rasets on the other hand.

"Hmm, where was that power coming from?" Rasets asked himself before quickly opening the viewing portal to show me, simply meditating.

"Hmm, why does that Pokemorph radiate so much power," Rasets pondered until he saw the Life Aura's floating around me and quickly got worried.

"The Life Aura's!" Rasets growled. During his reign as king, he had heard rumours about those powerful jewels. But he never saw them, He had felt their power shortly after being imprisoned here, but for some reason their power had disappeared for many Generations.

"How could that Pokemorph have those blasted Life Aura's!?" Rasets nearly yelled before quickly quieting down.

"I have to stop him, if he gets stronger, then Drake and Shade could have problems," Rasets quickly said. As he concentrating he summounded a strange creature, A purplish being with three red orbs eyes, four sharp claws finger and two prong toes.

"What do you wish to be done my master," He said in a dark tone. As Rasets pointed at the Picture of Me in the Portal.

"Zitear! I want you to find this boy and destroy him, he has seven powerful objects that could endanger my plans! Kill him, and bring me those Objects!" Rasets commanded.

"As you wish," Zitear said before quickly jumping into the portal.

"Arceus you fool, not even the Life Aura's can match the power of the Darkside King!" Rasets said, as he chuckled.


	5. Meeting the Emotions

Space Warrior's

Hurtful Reunion

Part Five: Intruder. Meeting The Emotions.

As I continued to Meditate, the Life Aura's started to Glow again as they seemed to sense my growing strength. Meanwhile Arceus was simply waiting for me to finish before he walked over suddenly one of the screens blared into Life, as Arceus glanced at it, Giratina appeared.

"Yes Giratina?" Arceus asked.

"We have a problem, Rasets has unleashed some kind of monster, unfortunately I couldn't stop it from leaving, but Rasets is still here," Giratina said. Causing Arceus to worry.

"He must have sensed the power from Ross and the Aura's." Arceus said.

"You better be careful Arceus, well I'll keep a much bigger watch on Rasets, Giratina out," Giratina said before disappearing.

"Hmm, that Darkside never learns," Arceus said. As he saw I was still meditating, suddenly Arceus started hearing growling, quickly he saw a portal opened, and quickly got into a fighting stance, I was still in my trance, as Zitear came out growling at Arceus when he also spotted me and the Aura's.

"Alright Pokemon outta the way," Zitear yelled, as Arceus quickly, smirked.

"You made a grave mistake coming here, now turn around and leave before I stomp you," Arceus said, But Zitear just grinned.

"I don't have to take you out, I just need the boy and I just know the perfect way," Zitear said, Before Arceus could do anything, Zitear turned into a purple orb of Energy and quickly dived into my body,

"Oh no," Arceus whispered, he knew he couldn't follow Zitear, Ross could not handle two powerful presense's in his mind.

"Sorry, Ross your on your own," Arceus said fearfully, as he quickly took some distance before sitting down, he knew if I lost Zitear could destroy me from the inside or worse take control of me,

(Inside my mind)

I was simply walking through my mind. As I was taking in my surrounding's, I could see the Seven Life Aura's hovering in front of me,

"I wonder what's up with them?" I asked myself, suddenly the started headed down the path, with nothing else to do I followed them, and found myself in front of a door marked, Emotion Room.

"Why have I never gone in here before," I asked myself before following the Life Aura's into the room, and was surprised at what I found, inside where multiple me's, all looked the same except for different clothes and hair colour's,

"Hey dude's the Real dude has arrived," One of the clones said he looked like me, but had Blonde hair, and was wearing a hawaiian shirt.

"Who are all you guys?" I asked.

"We are all you emotions, I am your Calm self," He said. Before Ross could ask anything.

"GET BACK HERE, SHORTY!!" A voice yelled as I saw Another Me chasing what looked like Kirby, The Other Me, had Red Hair, and was wearing clothes exactly like mine, while the Kirby was purple coloured.

"The Red Haired one is your Anger, and the Kirby look-a-like is your mischief side." Calm answered when I nodded, suddenly we all heard a large roar echoing down the halls.

"What the?" I asked, when Calm walked over to me.

"That must be that Aura Beast that showed up while you where meditating," Calm answered, I simply sighed.

"You guys stay here, I'll take care of it," I said before walking along the path, with the Life Aura's still floating around me. As we saw Zitear growling while searching for me.

"Where are you boy!?" Zitear roared. I simply got a determined look on my face, before walking over and getting into a fighting stance.

"What are you doing in my mind!?" I yelled, as the Life Aura's Glowed fiercly,

"So your the one, that King Rasets wanted me to destroy," Zitear said, before bring his claws ready to attack.

"Heh, you should know something about me? I'm not that easy to kill!" I yelled back, as I dodged the claw strike from Zitear and summounded two Psycho Cuts.

"Time to see if that training will pay off?" I asked myself. As I glared at Zitear.

(Cliffhanger)


	6. Zitear vs Ross The Aura's Power

Space Warrior's

Hurtful Reunion

Part Six: Zitear vs Ross. The Power of the Aura's. Enter Super-Pokemorph Form.

As I charged at Zitear with my Psycho Cuts, He quickly brought his claws and clashed with my Psycho Cut's, Quickly I jumped back.

"Shadow Ball," I yelled launching one of my favorite attacks, Zitear quickly blocked the Shadow Ball and started gathering energy in his eye's.

"Tri-Eye Beam!!" He yelled launching three red beams from each eye, I quickly summounded a Chaos Protect blocking them,

"Come on this is all you've got!" Zitear yelled, I quickly called on the power of the Red Life Aura,

"Take this, Crimson Pyro!!" I yelled launching a Bright Red barrage of Fire Balls. Zitear quickly blocked them, but he was pushed back quite a distance.

"Not bad, but I've seen better," Zitear said while grinning. Before being punched in the face, he quickly got shocked a little as I was using the Yellow Life Aura's speed enhancement and Electric attack's.

"I've got more coming!" I yelled. Calling on the Silver Life Aura, quickly my fists turned into metal, and I punched Zitear again, sending him flying.

"Hmm, so this is the power that Rasets was concerned about," Zitear told himself. As I called on the Dark and Light Blue Aura's as Water and Powerful Winds gathered in my hands.

"Hurricane Blast!!" I yelled launching the now hurricane at Zitear, the combined Water and Winds caused even more damage,

"Gah!!" Zitear groaned as he hit the floor, quickly he sent what looked like a blade of energy I managed to dodge it mostly but I got a pretty mean gash on my right arm,

"Damn it," I said before calling on the Green Aura, suddenly the wound was surrounded in a Green Glow, when it subsided to Zitears shock the wound was completly gone.

"Impossible!" Zitear yelled. But he didn't notice the sweat I was making these power's took a lot out of me, I could never use them so many times,

"I will Kill you!!" Zitear roared before charging at me, with no choice I called on the Purple Aura and using Psychic I stopped Zitear in his tracks and with a simple flick sent him flying back.

"RAHHHHHH!!" Zitear roared in rage. While I stared at the Aura's.

"The Life Aura's protect, everyone who lives and will fight to stop anyone who wants to cause death prematurly." I said, as the Life Aura's started glowing.

"I call on all seven, bind yourselves with my soul, let us fight with all our strenght." I chanted as the Aura's started entering my body and a huge blinding light happened.

(Meanwhile outside my body)

Arceus sensed the huge power surge inside my body, as the Life Aura's vanished from view and Arceus knew what that meant.

"He is finally ready." Arceus said. With a smile.

(Meanwhile back in Rasets cage)

Rasets could also sense the huge power surge.

"So that boy, has mastered them." Rasets whispered.

(Meanwhile back in my mind)

When the Light stopped I had transformed. I had turned into Chaos Deoxys but with some changes. The Helmet changed to a Purple Colour. My arms where Silver and Purple instead of Red and Blue, The Armour on my chest turned Bright Red, with the Mystic Symbol for Chaos On it.

"Super-Pokemorph Form!!" I yelled transforming into my final form.

"I will not let you stop my master!" Zitear yelled charging at me. But I simply faced him with a calm face.

"You've already failed," I said before Seven Wisps of Energy gathered in my hands.

"Chaos Aura Beam!!" I yelled launching a multicoloured beam of Energy at Zitear, He quickly tried to put up a defense but the beam cut through it easily and completly destroyed him.

"AHHHHH!!" Zitear roared in pain as it finally died out. But I didn't see some kind of tiny rock seemed to absorb some of the Power of My attack before shattering.

(Meanwhile)

Rasets saw one of many weird coffin like stone crack and shatter.

"(Sighs) well there goes Zitear," Rasets said, but suddenly he noticed what looked like an orb of Energy in it was very tiny wisps of energy coloured. Red, Yellow, Dark and Light Blue, Silver, Purple and Green. A tiny portion of the Life Aura's power.

"Well, it's seemed to be not a total loss," Rasets smirked.

(Meanwhile)

I finally woke up from my trance the Life Aura's once again, hovering around me.

"Congratulations, Ross, you are finally ready to be a Master of the Life Aura's." Arceus said with a smile.


	7. Friends Reunited

Space Warrior's

Hurtful Reunion

Part Seven: Friend Reunited. A New Problem.

As I quickly sat back down exhausted mentally after fighting Zitear and using the Life Aura's. Arceus was asking me what had happened so I told him about the fight using all seven Aura together and seperately.

"Well I must say you have done well, You are finally ready to master that final power," Arceus said. But to his shock I started shaking my head.

"I'm sorry, Arceus, but I don't want to learn it, thanks to Zitear, I found out the reason why I should use the Aura's, I must use them to Protect the Life's of everyone, I can't use the Aura's for personal gain, I would love to see my her again, but I can be proud and respect her life," I said with a little amount of tears forming in my eye's, The Life Aura's then started to glow a little while turning white. Causing Arceus to Smile.

'It's seems the Life Aura's have decided to grant it,' Arceus thought as I just noticed the Life Aura's glowing.

"What are the Aura's doing," I asked.

"They are granting you the wish you wanted. They have decided you are pure of heart," Arceus said with a smile. As the Aura's suddenl shot a beam of White Energy at the ground infront of Me and Arceus. As I covered my eyes. From the Blinding Light.

"R-r-ross?" A voice is heard, I widened my eyes, before the Light Stopped, and to my shock standing right in front of me and Arceus, was Alyssa she looked exactly the same as I remember except for some difference's, Her eyes where now Amber Coloured and her hair had turned a bit more Platinum Blonde than Strawberry Blonde.

"Alyssa?" I asked. I slowly stared at the Still White Life Aura's,

"Thank you," I whispered, with that they turned back to their ordinary colours.

"But how can this be?" Alyssa asked.

"You see, Alyssa, your old friend, has grown more powerful than he used to, thanks to him and the Life Aura's, he had the power to bring you back," Arceus answered. (Just so everyone know's, Alyssa asked me to do this)

As I walked over to her, I handed her the locket.

"I think this belongs to you?" I asked with a smile. As she smiled back while taking the Locket and putting it around her neck.

"Thank you Ross," She said with a smile.

"Well since I have taught you everything you should know, it's time to head back home," Arceus said. I quickly nodded.

"Ok but I have to do something first," I said.

"Go right ahead," Arceus said quickly creating a portal, I nodded before jumping into the portal.

(Back at the Memorial)

I quickly brought out a Bouquet of Flowers and Placed them down next to the Memorial.

"Thank you everyone, thanks to you all, I will complete my destiny." I said before I jumped back into the portal.

As Me and Alyssa got ready to head back Arceus quickly created another Portal and The two of us jumped in the Seven Life Aura's followed. When the Portal Closed Arceus got a serious look.

"Time to pay someone a visit!" Arceus said before creating another portal and jumped in himself.

(Back in the AF Dimension)

Me and Alyssa landed back on the Halberd's deck.

"So this is where you live now?" She asked.

"Yeah, after I saved our home, I was sent here, where I made a team," I said. Suddenly the Door's opened and my team the Space Warrior's came out onto the deck.

"Well welcome back Ross," Marissa said giving me a hug.

"So I see you also got a Girlfriend as well Ross," Alyssa said, causing me to blush a little. Suddenly Omega seemed to widen his eyes.

"Alyssa!? But how I thought the records back in Ross's dimension said you where killed!" Omega said.

"You see Omega, when I went to pay my respects, Arceus showed up, and asked to train me in using the Life Aura's more proper which he did since the Aura's brought her back!" I said.

"So you finally mastered them," Andy said with a grin.

"Yeah, now we will get even stronger, for now Marissa, could you and Katie give Alyssa a tour of the Halberd." I asked. The Two Female Pokemorphs nodded and led Alyssa inside the Halberd.

"I wonder where Arceus went to?" I asked myself.

(Meanwhile in the Dimension of Dark Souls)

Arceus stepped out of the Portal and quickly headed down till he stopped at one of the Cage's and Gave the Prisoner a very violent Glare. Revealing it was rasets.

"Arceus what a pleasant surprise, tell me what brings a omnipotent being such as yourself to such a lowly spirit." Rasets said sarcastically.

(End, This Continues in Warlord-Xana's story Aftermath)


End file.
